Who Killed Kuwabara!
by Mika Rocker
Summary: Someone murdered that guy! YAY! Whoops...I mean...OH NO! The gang is taken to Spirit World Court to sort out the crime. Written way back in '02.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any character! But, if I did I would get out of this chair and take over the world!!!!

Just for this story, Cammy and Mika don't exist in the story; the author (me!) is Mika. Enjoy!

Who Killed Kuwabara?

"He's gone." Botan sobbed lightly. Kuwabara was lying on his couch with a huge hole in his chest.

"Kazuma… What happened to you?" Yukina called out, tears rolling down her cheeks viciously.

"I don't see what the problem is…" Hiei added sort of happily.

"He was sort of like a cockroach, he got swatted, he was still alive, he got swatted again and again, he was still alive, finally he actually came to his end." Yusuke stated.

"That's… disgusting." Keiko added, giving Yusuke a grossed-out glare.

"Poor Kuwabara, he was my best detective…" Koenma said.

Yusuke held up his fist to Koenma, who had become nervous and began sweating.

"Uhhh…. That's besides you of course Yusuke, you're the best detective… uh… ever?" Koenma added extremely nervously. "That's better…" Yusuke replied with content.

"Kuwabara… Where's Shizuru?" Botan asked.

"Right here." Shizuru chimed in. She was standing in the doorway as happy as ever.

"Are you ok?" Kurama asked cautiously. "Never better." Shizuru stated happily.

"Just out of curiousity… who did it?" Kurama asked.

"I know, It was the author!!!! You hate Kuwabara!!!" Koenma exclaimed.

"What?!! Me? No I don't hate hi…Ok, actually yeah, I do… BUT I DIDN'T DO IT!!!" Mika, the author, yelled out of nowhere.

"Yeah, she seems like the type that would do that." Yusuke added.

"Leave the author alone. She's writing the story, she wouldn't do it if she was writing the whole thing, it was one of us…" Hiei interrupted.

"Yeah! Listen to Hiei! Wow, I didn't think I would ever say that, but listen to him!" Mika chimed in nervously.

"You know, Hiei's got a point… but you're still a suspect!" Koenma accused.

"I'll go with that. Bye guys! I'm going back to my desk chair to write more, See ya on the writing express!" Mika said disappearing.

"What's with that gay statement?" Yusuke muttered as Mika disappeared with a burst of smoke.

"You know, we're not going to settle this standing here, I call all of you to go to Spirit World Court tomorrow!" Koenma exclaimed.

"I'll bring them there, Koenma sir." Botan answered wiping her eyes.

"Fine, see you in court!" Koenma yelled, stomping out.

Please tell me who you think did it by reviewing!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own shit, so read my story, review and leave! Just kidding!

Ch. 2.

"Uhh, Botan, where are you taking us?" Yusuke asked nervously.

The whole gang was being a human chain on the back of Botan's broom.

"Hang on everyone, we'll be there soon. They entered spirit world and came up to a large building.

"This is the Spirit World Courthouse, Let's go inside." Botan stated. Everyone let go of each others legs and Yusuke let go of her broom.

They went inside the building. It was a very large courtroom, the toddler Koenma was sitting in the Judges area and a lawyer was in the plaintiff's booth. There were 7 chairs in the defendant's booth for them. Everyone took a seat. The jury was made up of Touya, Jin, and Suzuka…oops, the _Beautiful_ Suzuka.

"Alright, first I will ask anyone if they have a confession, anyone?" Koenma asked in a loud tone.

No one answered.

"Alright then, the first suspect to come up is… the author." Koenma said judgingly.

"What?! I thought we cleared this up?! Fine…" Mika gave in, pausing her typing and standing up from her computer seat. She approached the booth.

"Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the… oh you know what I'm going to say!" The bailiff blabbered.

"Uhhh yeah." Mika replied in a nervous tone.

"Where were you the day Kuwabara was murdered?" Koenma asked with suspicion in his voice.

"Uhhh, at my computer writing this fan-fic." Mika answered calmly, as if he should know the answer.

"Uhh, Koenma sir, may I suggest that you leave the author alone, otherwise this story wont get written." Botan suggested.

"Fine, but I'm on to you…" Koenma said.

"Thank you!" Mika exclaimed with relief. The _brilliant _author walked back to her computer and began typing again.

"Next suspect is, Yusuke Urameshi." Koenma continued. Yusuke walked up to the booth.

"Now, do you swear to do all the stuff I said before?" The bailiff asked.

"Yeah." Yusuke answered casually.

"Yusuke, where were you when Kuwabara was murdered?" Koenma asked.

"In his house, like you." Yusuke reminded him.

"Oh yes, that's right, I must be a suspect too! I never would have suspected me!" Koenma stated, pondering the thought.

"I've had enough… I have a confession, I killed Kuwabara yesterday morning."

Wanna know who it is? Check out the next episode of YYH!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, some people asked who Cammy and Mika originally were, Mika in this story is me, the author, but normally she would be a character I added to the YYH gang and so would Cammy, but I decided to leave them both out, and just have Mika, me, be the author. If that still doesn't clear it up, please email me. Thanks for being a fan, continue with your reading.

Ch. 3

"Who said that?" Koenma asked looking around.

"I did." Hiei stood up and said.

"You killed Kazuma?" Yukina asked sadly.

"I was provoked. You see I…" Hiei began.

"Great, a flashback, hang on, let me type that…" Mika interrupted from her computer desk.

"As I was saying, it happened that morning before everyone came over to his house…"Hiei said.

_FLASHBACK_

"Hey shortie, where's everybody else?" Kuwabara asked.

_He was acting like I was unimportant. That's where it started._

"I'm not sure. I wish you wouldn't call me that." Hiei continued.

"I can call you what ever I want." Kuwabara said. He gave Hiei a noogie on his head.

_PRESENT_

"Come on Hiei, that's not how it happened." Shizuru interrupted.

"How would you know?" Hiei asked.

"I'm his sister, I live in that house too, I heard the whole thing." Shizuru answered.

"So what did you hear?" Hiei asked.

"Well…"

_FLASHBAC_K

_You two were having your normal dissing sessions when my dimwitted brother started hitting you on your head._

"You always make fun of me!" Kuwabara said punching Hiei with spirit energy around his fists.

"Yes but I never punch you." Hiei said.

_Then you gave him a normal punch and he slid across the room._

"That's it, SPIRIT SWORD!!" Kuwabara said getting his glowing sword out.

_My brother slashed you with the sword but you never even once tried to stop him but then…_

"I've had enough. Don't say I didn't give you fair warning. Fist of the Mortal Flame." Hiei said.

_Your attack put a hole in his chest then he died. _

_PRESENT_

"That's how it happened." Shizuru concluded.

"No it's no…ok, yes, that's how it happened." Hiei said.

"Well, it sounds like you were very well provoked. This case is closed." Koenma said.

"That was quick." Yusuke said.

They all walked outside the courthouse.

"Botan, go tell Kuwabara to do what we told him to." Koenma said. "Right away sir." Botan said. She flew away on her broom.

"Boy am I happy that idiot is gone, I have some peace, thanks Hiei." Yusuke said. "No problem." Hiei said.

What are Koenma and Botan planning? Find out on the next episode of YYH!


	4. Chapter 4

Botan arrived at Spirit world, when suddenly Kuwabara appeared as a ghost like Yusuke.

"So whats up Botan?" Kuwabara said floating in the air.

"Well, Yusuke, Shizuru and Hiei don't want you back, but that's their problem. Go back to your body, it's ready for you." Botan said.

"Right-o!" Kuwabara said.

Meanwhile

"I'm so bored." Yusuke said.

"Aren't we all." Shizuru said sarcastically.

"I know! Let's all go see the new foreign film in the theatre!" Keiko suggested.

"Umm, not to offend you but, no thanks." Kurama said.

"Then what do you want to do?" Keiko asked, annoyed.

"How 'bout we go to the arcade?" Kuwabara said walking towards them.

"Why must I be tortured?" Hiei said.

"Why? Why? Why?!" Yusuke asked beginning to cry.

"Why did you come back little bro? We hate you!!!" Shizuru said crying.

"Excuse me but not all of us hate him." Keiko said.

"Yes that's right!" Yukina added.

"Yukina, what do you see in him?" Hiei asked.

"I'm hot of course!" Kuwabara said laughing.

"If anyone's hot it's me." The older Koenma said walking over.

"What?! Pacifier mouth? What are you doing here?!" Yusuke asked.

"Since I saw that no one missed Kuwabara, I thought it be great to get back at you three for all the lame stuff you say to me by bringing him back. I see it worked. See ya!" Koenma said walking away.

"I hate you Koenma." Yusuke said crying.

"So how 'bout that trip to the arcade?" Kuwabara asked.

"We'll pass." Hiei said.

"We'll go Kazuma!" Yukina said.

"Yeah!" Keiko added.

"Alright lets go. Wait a sec. You! Author!" Kuwabara said pointing to Mika who was yet again sitting at her computer desk.

"Huh? Me? Yeah?" Mika said.

"Thanks for bringin' me back to life and all that stuff. Sorry for all the blaming stuff on you. So uhh, you wanna go get a soda some time?" Kuwabara asked.

"Hate to say it, but, NO!!!!!!!" She yelled. She took her desk and walked out of the story.

END.

Sorry, had to bring him back. But I agree with you all, here are your reviews:

I like the plot. It's nice because I'm a kuwabarra-hater also. cackles maniacally But the first chapter was easier to read than the others because of the spacing. And try to use the word 'said' less. I hope you write the new installment soon!

please don't bring him back!1 pweze!

Can't Hiei be innocent?

Yay! Kuwabara is dead! Wait, um... I mean, poor Kuwabara... I'm glad Hiei got ride of him. My only regret is that it wasn't me! skips off singing "Ding Dong the Kuwabara's dead."

AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAAH! KUWABARA BETS WHAT HE DESERVES! HE KILLED MY CAT AND NOW HE GOTTEN HIS PAYMENT...actually i don't have a cat but no one needs to know that...YAY! KUWABARA DIED! IT'S TIME TO CELEBRATE!

plewase continue asap! i don't understand y any1 would care if kuwabaka died or not thou

srry,memefuufuu here, i just read the last chapter!good job hiei!u deserve an award 4 that!! hands him an award

who did it!?! i wanna congradulate him/her, it's about damn time he got killed!!srry kuwabara fans,he's an oaf.

finally-i mean... poor kuwabara... i wonder who did it? hey, why are you people looking at me like that? i certainly didn't do it! cough cough  
Please continue!

Thats good, but whos cammy? i never reada story where the author is actually 'in' the story. nice touch

THANK YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!

-Mika


End file.
